Guardián de mi Corazón
by lili18.ljmrg
Summary: "Jamás creí que esto me pasaría, que la persona de quién me enamoré me rechazo y me dice que ama a alguien más, sólo siento un vacío en mi corazón, donde estaba esa persona especial. Ese mismo día una amiga me dio un collar, mejor dicho un llamador de ángeles de color rojo, se decía que con ellos llamarías a tu ángel guardián y te cuidaría hasta que tú deseo se cumpliera, no lo cre
1. Prólogo

**_Narra Narradora_**

"Hace miles de años, los humanos vivían en contacto directo con sus Ángeles Guías o Ángeles de la Guarda, y que, por alguna razón, seguramente vinculada al Pecado Original, tuvieron que dejar de vivir conjuntamente con ellos. Los Ángeles, apenados por la pérdida de la compañía de los humanos, obsequiaron a éstos con colgantes esféricos de plata pura que, al agitarlos, sonaban como campanillas."

Estas esferas eran un símbolo de protección. Los Ángeles se despidieron de los humanos y les explicaron que, aunque ya no los volverían a ver, si se sentían en peligro, desprotegidos o simplemente tristes, sólo necesitaban agitar la esfera, ya que, cuando escuchara su sonido, el Ángel Guardián de cada uno, acudiría en su ayuda o compañía."

Los Ángeles pusieron una condición: el colgante sería de uso exclusivo y personal, pues todos tenían un sonido propio y reconocible por cada Ángel de la Guarda, y este ángel no puede ser prestado a otra persona. Si se contravenía esta condición, la magia y protección de la esfera desaparecería. También explicaron a los humanos que el mismo colgante podía ser utilizado por una madre y su bebe mientras éste se encuentra en gestación, ya que en este estado, ambos comparten un Ángel Guía. Una vez que el bebé hubiera visto la luz, la madre debía decidir si el colgante se utilizaba para su protección o para la de su hijo recién nacido.

Por esa misma razón estos colgantes son muy conocidos en todo el mundo, ya que así tu propio ángel guardián te cuidaría aún hasta el final. Pero de quienes se tienen que cuidar es de los ángeles caídos, pues ellos al tener un mínimo contacto con el colgante, el ángel quedará dormido por toda la eternidad".

**En el colegio**

-Buena narración sobre los llamadores de ángeles señorita Raven, puede tomar su asiento- dijo la maestra Bustier y la joven de adelante se dirigió a su lugar.

La joven era de cabellos y ojos castaños oscuros, tez morena, lentes rojos y figura normal, a pesar de tener 15 años media 1.64 cm, vestía una blusa de manga corta color rosa, pantalón corto azul, chaqueta morada y botines negros, su cuello era rodeado por el conocido llamador de ángeles de color naranja con un diseño a modo de un búho de ojos celestes que sin duda llamaba la atención de todos, también tenía una especie de péndulo con alas de ave de color plateado.

Se sentó en su asiento al lado de un joven de cabellos plateados y mechones verdes, ojos amarillos, piel pálida y unos 15 centímetros y un año mayor que Raven, vestía una playera de color verde con una chaqueta negra, pantalones cafés, guantes sin dedos y tenis negros, tenía en su oreja derecha lo que parecía el colmillo de un lobo con marcas de rasguños dibujados en el.

Desde hace unos meses estudiaban en el Colegio Françoise Dupont debido a un programa de intercambio, y como debía ser, también debían transferir a algunos alumnos del colegio, al principio pensaron que no encajarían en dicha ciudad pero todo cambio después de un tiempo estudiando juntos.

-Wow, no es mala narrando historias- le susurro una chica de cabellos azabache y ojos azules a su amiga de cabellos ondulados.

-Lo sé, ¿de dónde sacará toda esa imaginación?- le susurro devuelta llamando la atención de la maestra.

-Señoritas, ¿tienen algo que compartir con la clase?- les pregunto la maestra un poco molesta.

-No maestra- dijeron ambas al unísono al mismo tiempo que toco el timbre de la hora libre, haciendo que los jóvenes salieran al patio.

Algunos de ellos se acercaban a Raven y a su compañero, que a la vez era su novio, y comentaban lo que más les gustaban de su relato mientras cierta chica de cabello castaño y ojos verdes de procedencia italiana los veía con envidia al tener la atención de los demás.

-Raven, me encantó tu relato, fue hermoso- dijo la azabache con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Marinette, la verdad creí que a Zarc y a mí nos costaría mucho dejar nuestra ciudad y acostumbrarnos aquí, pero ahora no nos arrepentimos de ser escogidos en el programa de intercambio- dijo la chica de lentes con la misma sonrisa de su amiga.

-Aún siento pena por los que no fueron escogidos y por los que se tuvieron que cambiar de su colegio- dijo el peli-plata llevando una de sus manos a su nuca.

-Descuida Zarc, pero aún así extraño mucho a Rose y a Juleka- dijo la chica de lentes negros un poco deprimida pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Hace unos meses atrás, los colegios de todo el mundo iniciaron con un programa de intercambio en el que dos jóvenes serían seleccionados para ir a un lugar diferente y aprender del mismo; Zarc y Raven estudiaban en un colegio de México y fueron transferidos a París, por lo que Rose y Juleka tuvieron que ser transferidas al colegio de los jóvenes nuevos.

-También las extraño Alya, pero podemos hablar con ellas por vídeo chat- dijo Marinette viendo a su mejor amiga-. Aunque lo que no voy a extrañar es el antiguo comportamiento de Chloé.

-Lo sé, desde que su padre salió de la presidencia se ha vuelto más amable, al menos con eso dejo a Adrien en paz- dijo Alya abrazando a su amiga del cuello mientras pasaba un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes.

-Hablando del rey de Roma, creo que es momento de que le digas lo que sientes querida- dijo Raven sonriendo de manera traviesa.

-Tienes razón Raven, debo decirle ahora, adiós- dijo Marinette quien fue a perseguir a su amado hasta un lugar algo lejos de los demás-. Adrien... quiero decirte algo.

-Dime- dijo Adrien viendo a la azabache con una sonrisa en su rostro, provocando que las mejillas de la joven se pusieran rojas.

-Quiero... quiero decirte que... ¡Me gustas!- dijo la joven cerrando los ojos y esperando una respuesta de su amado, pero no era la que esperaba.

-Lo siento Marinette pero me gusta alguien más- dijo el rubio algo apenado por la confesión de la azabache.

La pobre estaba totalmente destrozada por eso que no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas ante lo que estaba pasando, el chico a quien le gustaba la rechazo por completo diciendo que amaba a alguien más. Sin esperar más empezó a correr lejos de Adrien y al llegar con sus amigos abrazo a Alya y oculto su rostro en su hombro.

-¿Mari? ¿Qué pasó?- pregunto su amiga mientras le acariciaba la espalda intentando calmarla.

-Adrien... me rechazo... le gusta otra persona- dijo la azabache aún llorando en el hombro de su amiga hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro y volteo su mirada hacia Raven.

-Ay querida, lo siento mucho, no creí que esto pasaría- dijo Raven con una mirada de tristeza.

-Ese Adrien es un idiota, dejar salir una oportunidad de estar con alguien como tú, es increíble- dijo Zarc un tanto molesto viendo a la azabache.

-Ese tipo no te merece amiga- dijo Alya consolando a Marinette.

-Ella tiene razón, hay muchos jóvenes mejores que ese patán, y para que tengas suerte te regalo esto- Raven saco de su bolsillo un llamador de ángeles de color rojo y lo amarro al cuello de su amiga-. Recuerda que si te sientes triste o sola, sólo hazla sonar.

-Gracias Raven, no creo mucho en ese tipo de leyendas pero aún así lo voy a usar- dijo la azabache limpiando sus lágrimas al mismo tiempo que toco el timbre del final del receso, por lo que tuvieron que entrar a clases para evitar problemas.

**Continuará...**


	2. El Replicar de la Campana

**_Narra Marinette_**

Había llegado otro día de escuela y a la vez otro día en el que vería a Adrien después de haberme rechazado el día anterior, Alya me dice que tengo que superarlo pero para mí es muy difícil, y más con mi corazón hecho pedazos.

Estaba sentada junto a Alya esperando que las clases iniciarán y para mi sufrir vi a Adrien entrar por la puerta y dedicándome una sonrisa, pero solo baje la cabeza con los ojos totalmente tristes al recordar aquella vez, de repente sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y vi a Raven agarrarme y sonriendo como siempre.

La verdad es que ella y Zarc, junto a Alya, Chloé y yo, son portadores de un miraculous, aún recuerdo que ellos nos ayudaron con un akuma difícil de vencer, Raven tiene el miraculous del alicornio y su poder es el materializar cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera en su mente o de alguna carta que tiene de su deck que guarda en una pequeña bolsa de su cinturón.

El de Zarc se supone que es el de la fuerza debido al miraculous del lobo, pero su poder es más de protección pues cuando Raven está por ser atacada el se interpone y regresa el ataque del akuma, es como si fuera su ángel guardián o algo así, aunque pienso que tienen un lazo especial al pasar más tiempo juntos.

Luego de que Raven me diera ánimos llegó Chloé y me dio un abrazo ya que Alya le dijo lo que pasó ayer con Adrien, aún no podía creer que haya cambiado después de lo ocurrido, pero ahora que ella cambio de actitud Lila tuvo que ocupar su lugar como la molestia de la clase, y aún lo hace con sus mentiras.

—Mari en serio no me cabe en la cabeza que Adrien te rechazara después de todo lo que paso— me dijo Chloé dejando de abrazarme y viéndome de manera triste, por primera vez se oye muy honesta.

—Lo sé Chloé, creí que me aceptaría y al final no fue así- dije a punto de llorar otra vez y Raven me dio un pañuelo para limpiar mis lágrimas.

—Linda, lo mejor será distraerte un poco y alejar a ese rubio de tus pensamientos— dijo Chloé dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—No puedo creer que diré esto pero Chloé tiene razón, hay que divertirnos aunque sea un rato— dijo Alya abrazándome de los hombros.

—Excelente idea, en una parte de la ciudad vi un lugar de karaoke, podremos ir después de clases— dijo Raven con amabilidad y sonreí ante la idea.

—No es mala idea, así podríamos distraernos un poco— dije sin borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro y limpiando mis lágrimas.

—Entonces está decidido, iremos hoy al karaoke después de clases— dijo Zarc asustandonos un poco y abraza a Raven—. Mi novia tiene las mejores ideas.

—Ay Zarc— dijo Raven besando a su novio en la mejilla.

Después de unos minutos tocó la campana y la maestra entró al salón mientras mis amigos se dirigían a sus lugares de siempre, me alegra tenerlos conmigo para ayudarme en situaciones difíciles tanto en mi vida civil como en mi vida de heroína, no sé que sería de mi vida sin ellos.

Luego de unas horas salimos al descanso como siempre, claro que tuve que evitar ver a Adrien a la cara, pues aún no me siento bien después de lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero como Raven dijo, tenía que olvidarlo y buscar a alguien mejor, por eso mismo me dio el llamador de ángeles rojo para encontrar el amor.

—Vaya vaya, pero si son el club de los perdedores— dijo Lila acercándose hacia nosotros con esa sonrisa de arrogante.

—Ashh, ¿ahora que quieres Lila?— pregunto Chloé con molestia al escuchar a Lila.

—Me enteré que Adrien rechazo a Marinette ayer y se puso a llorar como la llorona que es— dijo Lila a modo de burla.

Yo sólo baje la mirada a lo que ella decía, de tan solo recordarlo volvieron las ganas de llorar por lo ocurrido pero no sería en este momento, si lo hiciera en frente de esa mentirosa seguiría burlándose de mi al igual que lo hace con todos. Lila estaba por decir otra burla más hasta que Raven se puso entre nosotras.

—Mira "Pinocho", si quieres burlarte hazlo con alguien que no sea mi amiga amenos que quieras que todo el mundo se entere de que tu collar lo compraste en una joyería de la colección de Gabriel Agreste— dijo Raven sonriendo de manera desafiante a Lila.

—Ya me la pagaras cuentista— dijo Lila gruñiendo ante lo dicho por mi amiga y se fue a otro lado.

—Bien hecho mi amorcito— dijo Zarc abrazando a Raven y la besó en los labios.

—Zarc aquí no— dijo Raven luego de separarse de su novio.

—Gracias por defender a Mari amiga— dijo Alya sonriendo.

—De nada Alya, sabes que no dejaría que se burlen de mis amigos— dijo Raven sonriendo de manera triunfal.

—Aunque me ayudarás Raven no todo va a cambiar, lo siento pero no puedo superarlo— dije volviendo a llorar y corrí hacia la salida de la escuela.

Había escuchado a Raven gritar que me detuviera pero no le hice caso y seguí corriendo, parecía que me estaba siguiendo pues escuchaba como corría detrás de mi gritando que todo estaría bien; para mi mala suerte comenzó a llover y me detuve, al ver la lluvia caer recordé aquel día que me enamoré de Adrien.

**_Flashback_**

—Solo quería que supieras, que sólo estaba tratando de quitar la goma de mascar, te lo juro— me dijo con una mirada triste por haberlo tratado mal en la salida de la escuela cuando estaba lloviendo—. Nunca había estado en una escuela, nunca había tenido amigos, esto es... nuevo para mí.

Luego de eso me tendió su paraguas mientras lo veía como la boba enamorada que era hasta que un trueno me hizo reaccionar y tomar su paraguas terminando casi tomando su mano, desde ese día fue que pensé que Adrien sería el amor de mi vida.

**_Fin de Flashback_**

—¡Marinette cuidado!— me grito Raven sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de la calle y un camión estaba a punto de atropellarme, quería correr pero ya estaba cerca de mí, por lo que cerré mis ojos y llevé mis brazos a la cara haciendo que la campana de mi llamador sonara y solo espere mi final. De repente sentí que alguien me empujó hacia algún lado y caí.

Al abrir los ojos vi que estaba en la acera junto con mi amiga, no sabía cómo termine aquí o quien me empujó si el camión estaba a punto de acercarse con esa velocidad, quizás haya sido Chat Noir quien me salvó antes de que pasará, por lo que empecé a buscarlo con la mirada para agradecerle pero detuve mi búsqueda a ver a alguien más.

Era un joven mayor que yo con un largo flequillo rubio con mechones torcidos con tres mechones de cabello rubio sobresaliendo inclinados en su cabellera. El resto de su cabello tenía seis grandes picos color negro con los bordes de color magenta oscuro y ojos rojos que transmitía seriedad, vestía una playera negra sin mangas, jeans azules y botines negros; al ver que detrás tenía un par de alas blancas no había duda de que fuera...

—Un ángel— susurré luego de salir del trance en el que estaba sin apartar la mirada del ángel.

Continuará...


	3. El Misterioso Ángel

Narra Marinette

No podía creerlo, estaba un ángel en medio de la calle volando así como así, no sabía que decir ante eso, estaba en un completo shock sin apartar la mirada del ángel que estaba en medio de la calle, podría verse que era algo atractivo a pesar de su seriedad al verme en shock, como si para el esto es normal.

—Mari, Marinette reacciona— Raven me llevo a la realidad moviéndome el hombro haciendo que volteara a verla.

—Raven, ¿tu también lo ves?— dije volviendo mi mirada al ángel y apuntando hacia donde el estaba.

—¿A quien?— me pregunto confundida volteando la mirada hacia donde estaba apuntando-. No veo a nadie querida, ¿que se supone que tengo que ver?

—Raven, hay alguien en frente de nosotros— dije volteando a verlo mientras flotaba traspasando los autos y volví la mirada a verla.

—Solo veo a los autos pasando por la calle, no hay nada ni nadie— me dijo volviendo a verme mientras se cubría con su chaqueta.

No entiendo, ¿como es posible que no lo vea si ella relato sobre los llamadores de ángeles? ¿Acaso soy la única que lo ve? Si es así debe de haber un modo de que ella también lo vea, aunque aún no sé qué decirle si me pregunta cómo fue que me salve de ser arrollada por ese camión.

—Chicas, es mejor que vayan a casa antes de que se enfermen por la lluvia— dijo Tupssi saliendo del bolsillo de la chaqueta de Raven, es una pequeño alicornio color rosa con melena y cola de colores muy llamativos.

—Tienes razón Tupssi, hablaré a Zarc para decirle que regresaremos a casa temprano y le diga a los profesores sobre nuestra ausencia— dijo Raven sacando su celular para llamar a Zarc mientras me cubría con mi chaqueta.

Después de hacer la llamada mi amiga colgó sin antes despedirse de su novio con un "te amo" y me ayudó a levantarme sin dejar de cubrirse, me dijo que Zarc les dirá a los profesores que tuvimos un asunto y que saldríamos temprano del colegio, yo solo sonreí por eso y cada quien fuimos a su casa. Intenté pensar en lo que podría pasar en la escuela pero en mi cabeza sólo está la imagen de esos ojos serios color rubí, si tan solo pudiera saber su nombre, si es que lo tiene claro.

—Marinette, ¿en que estás pensando?— me pregunto Tikki saliendo de mi bolsa.

—En nada, sólo recordando a donde había corrido para volver a casa— dije volteando a ver el camino mientras cubría a Tikki para que no se enferme como aquel día.

La verdad es que pensaba todavía en aquel ángel de cabellos tricolores y ojos rojos, estaba segura de lo que vi, no estaba loca, pero aún no entiendo el porqué Raven no lo vio si estaba frente a nosotras, lo curioso es que solo se sonó leve la campana que tenía mi llamador, puede que también funcione con un leve melodía, espero que pueda volver a verlo.

Raven

Estaba caminando hacia mi casa con Tupssi a mi lado mientras me cubría de la lluvia con mi chaqueta, también estaba pensando en lo que dijo Mari, la verdad es que sabía que se escuchó la campana de su llamador, sé que fue un ángel quien la salvo, yo viví algo como eso pero nunca se lo dije para no asustarla.

Mientras caminaba a mi casa ya no sentí la lluvia en mi chaqueta, por lo que voltee y vi a Zarc con mi paraguas en una mano y con mi mochila en la otra mientras tenía la suya en la espalda, al lado de él estaba Wolffyx viendo a Tupssi algo coqueto como siempre, desde que nos conocimos me ha ayudado en los momentos difíciles.

—No tenías que venir hasta aquí para cubrirme— dije sonriendo al ver a mi novio.

—Sabes que no quiero que te pase algo malo— me dijo acercándose a mí y beso mi frente como siempre lo hacía.

—También me preocupo por ti, Tupssi— dijo Wolffyx apegándose a mi kwami.

—Wolffyx— Tupssi le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo del mencionado.

—Bueno, ya tienen que irse a casa para que no pesquen un resfriado, nos vemos más tarde mi lechuza blanca— me dijo Zarc dándome el paraguas para poder cubrirme.

—Y tú tienes que irte al colegio antes de que se enteren de que no estás— dije tomando el paraguas y mi mochila sin despegar la vía a mi novio—. ¿Nadie te vio?

—No, nadie me vio así que no sospechan de mi; ve con cuidado— me dijo dándome un tierno beso y se va corriendo junto a Wolffyx mientras yo retomaba mi camino a casa junto a Tupssi.

Yami

No sé cómo pasó, recuerdo que estaba tranquilo sobre una nube viendo lo que hacían los humanos, no es que me interesará esos seres limitados de vida y con objetivos egoístas, era por si alguien llamaba por ayuda. Desde que se crearon esos llamadores de ángeles, las personas no dejan de molestarnos y pedirnos ayuda, pero eso no es lo malo.

Lo malo es cuando los ángeles se dejan cautivar por un humano o humana cuando bajan a la tierra al ser llamados, se enamoran y deciden quedarse con ese ser que aman, eso es una tontería, si llegarán a llamarme para ayudar yo no me enamorare de una chica ingenua.

De la nada escuche una débil campanada y voltee la mirada hacia abajo, vi a una chica de cabellos azabache con reflejos azules a punto de ser arrollada por un camión en medio de la calle bajo la lluvia, por lo que baje a la tierra y la empuje antes de que la tragedia ocurriera.

Luego de eso voltee a ver a la persona que protegería y así conocer el problema por medio del color de su llamador, al parecer necesita ayuda en el amor ya que el llamador de ángeles es rojo al igual que mis ojos, normalmente era azul o negro cuando bajaba a ayudar, pero ahora me tocó algo difícil de lograr.

Estaba hablando con su amiga y apunto hacia donde yo estaba pero ella no lograba verme, sólo pasaba con el dueño o dueña del llamador que sonó; por la plática de las chicas supe que la azabache con ojos de color del mismo cielo se llamaba Marinette, era un nombre lindo sin duda, pero no debo dejarme llevar por los sentimientos humanos como los demás.

Hace un año uno de nuestros ángeles bajo a la tierra a ayudar a una chica con su autoestima, pero solo basto un corto de tiempo para que se enamorarán y que el ángel decidiera quedarse con esa jovencita, desde ese día me prometí nunca hacer algo como eso, aún si mi estancia en la tierra era un largo, jamás me pasará eso.

Al voltear la mirada vi que las chicas se fueron a sus casas por una razón que no me interesa, aún así seguí a la joven llamada Marinette hasta su casa sin ser visto por ella, lo bueno de ser un ángel es que puedes ser invisible cuando lo deseas, así no sabría quien te sigue.

No tengo idea de porque entre todos los ángeles yo fui quien escucho la campana que lleva esa joven, podrían haber escogido a alguien que comprenda el corazón roto de esta chica, pero al parecer yo fui el único que la escucho, sólo suspiré al pensar en cómo ayudarla con su problema amoroso, aún si soy conocido como Yami, el ángel misterioso.

Continuará...


End file.
